Current methods to limit the number of uses of electrical devices, such as those used in surgical procedures or other health or medical related applications, have relied upon regulatory actions subject to penalties for non-compliance. For example, medical devices may be required to limit the number of uses because of efficacy, sterility, and to limit cross contamination. However, such self-regulation may be difficult due to the high cost and limited availability of these medical devices.
Electrical circuits with associated software may be used to limit the number of times a device may be used. However, the systems and methods using this type of control are expensive, difficult to retrofit, and subject to failure from exposure to sterilization procedures.
Additionally, mechanical limiter devices have been proposed that can be incorporated in the interface between the device and a panel or receptacle to which the device is connected for use. However, these mechanical limiters may be subject to tampering or removal.
Thus, there is a need for a system and method that limits the number of uses of a device, such as a medical device, that is inexpensive, reliable and difficult to disable.